User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXIX
Name:Edward "Frankenstein" Stone Aliases:The Mad Doctor,Frankenstein,Freakshow, Age:? Alignment:Lawful Evil, Occupitation:Doctor,Drug Dealer,"Cook", Gender:Male, Preferences:Asexual, Species:Homo Sapien, Likes:Superpowers, Add linkDrugs, Dislikes:Government, Motto:The best doctor gives the least medicine. Quotes:"Doctors Have An Ethical Duty To Follow The Practices And Standards Of Care,But I Sir.... Do Not." "Some patients recover, some dont, and some they take V-9 and never go to the hospital at all." Abilities:Drug Usage,Drug´s Are Powerful, Passive Abilities:High Empowerment,Chemical Mutation,Health Optimization,Medical Skill, Hobbies:Drug Usage,Criminal Society Management Skill, Powers:Medicine Manipulation,Vitakinesis,Genekinesis, Backstory:Frankenstein was one of the 10 best doctors in the world, before he became fixated on developing a drug that induces temporary superpowers, everyone of course thought he was mad, it was as if he dissapeared from the face of the earth. For 10 years nobody knew where he was and if he was even alive, his wife,daughter and family searched for him for 9 years before they gave up, around 1 year after they gave up, the crime world exploded when a new drug came out known as "Gear" but the scientific name is "G3-661", the drug dulled the users sense of pain to practicly 0 and it also allows users to enhance their bodies strength,speed and regeneration to around 99% faster, but the side-effect´s are 1.addicted 2.dangerous to the heart 3.You lose practicly 68% of your reasoning abilities while under affect. The only known "cook" for this drug was known as "Dr Frankenstein", Frankenstein was a madman they say, he demanded a "Victim" for every batch. Frankenstein spent 2 more years researching how to create and manipulate DNA temporarily, so that the user of the drug would temporarily gain superpowers, during those 2 years 204 people were found horribly disformed and dead, after those 2 years a drug was released called "Benevolent" which granted the user a random superpower for a short amount of time, later a variant of that drug came out which granted specific powers for a longer amount of time. Frankenstein later became known as a terrorist, because of the drugs he made they caused over 134 homocides, he may have only made a small amount of that specific drug but it caused that much chaos, and Frankenstein has a recipe for an unlimited amount powers. He became public enemy number 1, at the same time that happened Frankenstein also showed his face and true power, by walking into the president of the united states office, and told him who he was, when they reacted he made every guy in the room except himself and the president die of head explosion. Thats quite a way too make an entrance, and ever since then they have known how he looks, they have been able to pin point over 17 different places he has stayed but since he was "superpowers" he can be anywhere or anything that he wants to be. Frankenstein later escaped the country and "hid" in russia for around 2 more years, "working" for the russian maffia giving them "drugs" and them giving him "Lab Rats", Frankenstein now knows how to practicly chose the time and place where the power stops working, he can also decide when the guys who user the drug dies, if he is still under affect of the drug at the time. After living and learning russian for those 2 years he escpaed to france, and repeated this process over and over with almost every country known to man, his current position is unknown but what we do know is that the japanese,the russians,the koreans and the australiens have captured and tortured Frankenstein for more than 5 years now. (To Be Continued) Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet